Daitaro Yutaka/Abilities and Powers
| |jname=アガサ稲村 |rname=''Daitaro Yutaka'' |ename=Dāitārō Yūtākā |first=???? |affltion= Raging Dragon Pirates, Fishman Island |ocupation= Pirate, Navigator |epithet= }} |extra1= |bounty= 405,000,000|}} }}| }} Physical Powers Due to years of intense training with Jimbei, Dai is an exceptional at hand to hand combat, He has mastered Fishman karate techniques, becoming a black belt in 20 years of nonstop training. He has a unusual molecular structure, making him intangible to non haki users. This is thought to be because of being a hybrid, he can change his body structure into that of water, melting into the sea and disappearing. He is also very skilled with his large blade, Umiburedo. Due to his unique power, he can control the water in his body to give him large arms to make it have and make a stronger impact with all his attacks. Due to this his side effect is he has to constantly drink water after using this for 5 hours. After the Timeskip, this time has decreased to 30 minutes, and he can now use it longer. Fishman Karate Dai is very strong, easily capable of destroying a fleet of marine ships. He has mastered Fishman karate and is easily capable of using it on land. Technique Lists * : A hard punch that can send an opponent flying. * : An underwater attack, Dai darts forward and uses the momentum to deliver a savage side kick to the opponent's stomach. * : Done underwater, Dai spins and hits his opponent with the heel of his foot. * : Done underwater, an inner-sole kick to the chin of Dai's opponent. * : Done underwater, this is an open-palm attack to the chin of Dai's opponent. * : A much stronger version of the Hyaku Maigawara Seiken, It can break through one thousand tiles, and kill a human with one shot. * : Using a karate chop, Dai can split the very ocean itself in order to send a shock wave to attack an enemy. * : Dai punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it uses the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. * : A much-stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is a very powerful punch, able to destroy out a Pacifista army in one strike. It is used like an uppercut, rather than a straight punch. * : A technique used on a body of water's surface. Dai heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. * : A simple palm block. * : A powerful straight punch that is strong enough to send the Logia user Kairoji. * : Dai hurls a simple droplet of water at his opponent, which can become a deadly bullet with the kinetic force created by his immense fishman strength. * : Dai performs a roundhouse kick, which is strong enough to block the a giants fist. * : Possibly the most powerful technique of Fishman Karate seen so far, Dai hurls a pack of water in his hands and shoots a powerful water shock wave that pierces through his opponent's body. It is so powerful that it even pierced through five giants and a Pacifista army. * : Dai first wets his arm, then he uses his massive strength to throw many drops of water, which are converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force. * : Dai first surrounds his blade with water that takes the form of a million needles around the blade and then throws it with his massive strength causing it to spin at a high speed peircing through everything in its path. Sword Skills Dai uses his sword in many ways to defeat enemies, due to his massive strength it is heavy to others but not him, and due to his unique power, he can control the water in his body to give him large arms to make it lighter and make a stronger impact.